


Happy New Year, Dear Friend

by QuietCrystalCavern



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mention of the kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCrystalCavern/pseuds/QuietCrystalCavern
Summary: Jevil recalls a fond memory of a New Year's party.





	Happy New Year, Dear Friend

A grand feast of a barbeque was being held within the castle’s garden, with all of the kings laughing and celebrating over thin glasses shaped like their respective suits. A row of fireworks was lighted every 5 mins, with Rudinns scrambling to set up more fireworks to keep up the pace. Seam stayed respectfully within arm’s reach of the Kings, fulfilling their specialized request whenever the tipsy kings thought of new ideas (When they couldn’t think of any more or couldn’t be bothered, Seam had a backlog of ideas prepared for the very occasion, with detailed fireworks in the King’s likeness or recounting of joyful memories).

Jevil was given the special task of keeping the Lightners entertained, wearing a jester-like suit that was entirely white with gold trimmings, with gold suits embroidered on various parts of the suit. Though the Darkners enjoyed the show as well, it was of vital importance that Lightners were given special treatment when visiting, as they were well respected among Darkners. Though this task was important, it seemed that his services were not needed much that night, to his surprise. The lightshow the Rudinns and Seam steadily performed had everyone’s attention as they stuffed their faces with a variety of different foods.

Upon this realization, he decided that if there was no need for him to entertain, then he would simply have some fun of his own. His tail swayed with excitement as he made his way over to the food table with a few tiny, harmless explosives that only made a loud ‘Pop!’ when activated. He eyed the food for just the right place and reached to place them in a cupcake or to when suddenly, a figure was behind him.

“What _are_ you doing?”

Jevil almost leaped out of his oversized, shiny white boots when he faced a familiar furry face and spooked himself again as he accidentally drops the rest of his little explosives. Seam, however, was not so easily spooked, and gave the jester an accusing glare.

Knowing it was too late to lie, Jevil gave a nervous smile.

“I’M DOING THE SAME, SAME AS YOU! JUST ADDING A LITTLE EXCITEMENT TO THE PARTY. NOTHING LIKE STARTING THE NEW YEAR OFF WITH A BANG!”

He laughed at his own joke but started to feel uncomfortable by the ever-present glare.

“SHOULDN’T YOU BE AT OUR KINGS’ BECK AND CALL? I DOUBT, DOUBT THE EVENT HAS ENDED SO SOON.”

“I still am, but the kings’ seem to be… busy.”

They both look over where the kings once stood. The head of King Clover rested on both shoulders of the King of Diamonds, who seemed to be either flirting or whispering drunkenly to each other. The king of spades had his wife picked up bridal-style, and was heading back into the castle for privacy, and the King of Hearts was now talking among his people, making a great effort to keep his composure and make good impressions with the Lighteners.

Jevil propped his head on his gloved hand in thought “HM. IT WOULD SEEM SO.” After a moment, Seam smiled as he had an idea. “I want to see you eat those cupcakes. Only the ones you’ve tampered with. Otherwise, I’ll tell the- “

Jevil shoveled the three cupcakes in his mouth, with each pop of the explosions jerking his floating body one way or the other comically. Shocked by the absurdity of Jevil not only taking the request, but taking the request with absolutely no hesitation, Seam started howling with laughter. His laughter always made the jester feel warm and fuzzy, a true accomplishment coming from someone always so serious during his job.

The magician loaded up a plate with steak and worms, and the jester helped himself to a literal pile of sugar and they settled down near the edge of the lake, watching the fireworks thin out as the Rudinns tire themselves out and run out of stock. Feeling bold, Jevil rested his head on Seam’s shoulder. To Jevil’s surprise, he didn’t shrug him off, and instead gently leaned his own head on the other, intertwining their tails. “Happy New Year, my dear friend.” They watch the water and the lights reflect off of it, simply soaking in the moment until the lights were no more.

\------------

The sound of footsteps woke up Jevil from his nap. Outside the bars, he saw a Rudinn with a slice of cake. He recognized the Rudinn, as he was one who always seemed thoughtful as more and more of the other Rudinns neglected to go anywhere near Jevil, despite their orders. “H-happy New Year!” he sputtered, slightly crumpling the plate in order for the food to fit through the bars. “It was the only thing I could sneak away without t-the King noticing. I’m sorry, I have to go now.” As quickly as he had arrived, the Rudinn scurried his way back up the stairs and into the elevator. Jevil held the cake and closed his eyes, listening for the distant sound of fireworks and did his best to recall that memory once more.


End file.
